Strawberry Tee
by soniamalfoy
Summary: The outward things stopped to exist for Luna. There were only him with his hands, his violin and their aromatic strawberry tee. Pairing: Rolf S./Luna L./Neville L.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling. I wrote this fanfic exclusively for my own pleasure.

~~THE START~~

Luna Lovegood get used to hear that she's crazy. In fact, she was crazy in her special manner. She knows that her talent's to find the unknown magical creatures. Luna've learnt this from her early childhood, but, actually, she thought that it's not all that she could do. That she had to do.

Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, tried to raise her like the unusual plant, especially after her mother's death. From nine years Luna lived in the fantasy world, invented by mr. Lovegood. She believed in his stories about crumple-horned snorkacks and other nonexistent creatures. It was the easiest way to live for both of them.

When Luna turned to eleven, she received a letter from Hogwarts. She entered the Ravenclaw House, where everybody found her if not crazy, but, whatever, very strange. And she get used to know it. She continued to live in her world, in that world. And nobody understood her.

It seemed that nobody even didn't notice her. Despite the fact, that she was the Ravenclaw student, everybody, except some Ravenclaws, called her "Loony Lovegood". It didn't offend her because she was the loner. She didn't care about the opinion of others.

Until he appeared in her life.

Rolf Scamander. He was the Hufflepuff student. Luna had no idea, why he became so interesting for her. Even more than interesting. He hadn't so brilliant mind as Ravenclaws, he wasn't so brave as Gryffindors or so crafty as Slytherins. He was just laborious, like other Hufflepuffs. And yes, he was the Pureblood. Like Luna. Maybe it mattered if she would be the Slytherin student, especially Malfoy. But she was Loony Lovegood and she crushed on Rolf. Not immediately, of course.

First they became friends. It was their forth year. For Luna, it was the year of a resistance to Ambrige, of a creation the Dumbledore's Army, the battle against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Surely, Rolf resisted to the regime of Dolores Ambrige, he was one of the members of Dumbledore's Army, but... But, in spite of everything, he remembered this year because he met her. In this year she became the important part of his life.

They both needed a time. But then nobody couldn't dispose it.

Their first conversation happened in the Room of Requirement, at the regular Dumbledore's Army meeting. In that lesson they just started to learn the Patronus Charm, and Luna found out that her Patronus is a hare. Admiring it, she was in a state of indescribable delight. Rolf already oversaw her in that time and decided to approach her after the lesson. He caught up her in the hallway. So their first conversation held.

They met fairly often: at the meetings of DA, at the cooperative lessons of Herbology, just in Great Hall, in the school's corridors. Rolf was about to be happy, but Luna... In that time, she truly liked Neville Longbottom and she even wanted to go out with him. She saw that her sympathy was reciprocated.

She tried to tell it Rolf, but he didn't listen to her. He just knuckled down. It was a couple of months when Neville was about to become Luna's boyfriend. It was her rather calm fifth year. At the end of it she understood, that on matter she didn't need Neville. Yes, he was very careful, he truly was excited by Luna. He could be a really great friend for her, able to protect and support in difficult times. But he wasn't talented, enigmatic as Rolf.

Her sixth year met her with the Voldemort regime. The Chosen One didn't return to Hogwarts. Only Rolf could save her and she addressed to him again. He agreed because he was still loving her. That time was unforgettable for them. The DA gathered together again, but now it was not only Defence against the Dark Arts lessons. Seriously, it became something like antiterrorist organization. Students united in the face of the true Evil. Luna and Rolf were one of the DA members again.

They were thankful to the Room of Requirement. It gave them kind of refuge, where no one could find them. They became irreplaceable for each other. Unlike the others, they could afford themselves to be happy sometimes. Though.

In this time they had the opportunity to know each other much better than earlier. She learnt that his favourite drink's strawberry tee and he prefers classical music to popular. Rolf himself played the violin, but nobody knew about it, except Luna, because his parents wanted him to be a zoologist. Luna asked him to play for her.

Watching how he leads the bow across the strings, she thought of the impending war. What would it bring in their closed perfect world, in which only she and her Rolf existed. It was so difficult to understand, that somewhere many people died because of Voldemort and his henchmans. They completely distanced from the reality.

It was magnificent.

Rolf brewed (already not only his) favourite strawberry tea, Luna jumped into his lap, and he buried his face in her hair. She started to use strawberry shampoo for his pleasure. Rolf liked it.  
They could sit in silence for many hours, slowly sipping strawberry tea from their cups with drawings of musical instruments. And then he began to play. Listening to his divine playing, Luna was carried to somewhere far away. They were alone in all meanings.

And tomorrow was the war. Finally, Luna had to satisfy her duty. Rolf tried to help her as much as he could. At that time Neville appeared in her life again. He was the leader of Dumbledore's Army instead Harry Potter. Now Neville commanded them, and she wasn't an exception.

She remembered bad how Harry snuck into Hogwarts and how she showed him the sculpture of Rowena Ravenclaw with a copy of the diadem-horcrux on her head. It stayed in the Ravenclaw's common room. But she remembered very well how Nevill said her that three words. "I love you".

It didn't become any kind of surprise for Luna, even that he said it to her in the midst of a battle. She thought about another boy, who never said her this words. She didn't answer to Longbottom because she was afraid to offend him. She didn't love him at all, he was only a good friend for her. She nodded and went away.

Luna didn't see Rolf on that day. The only sedation was that he wasn't in the list of dead. Luna didn't find him not tomorrow, not in the next weeks. He stopped any tries to find him, but she believed that he'll come for her. Everything has it's time. Luna was waiting.  
She settled in a renovated house with her father. She lived only by memories of his hands, his violin and their strawberry tea. Nothing interested her. Neville came to her a couple of times, but she would not let him to come in. She continued to wait for her Rolf.

It took a lot of time.

Once, Luna was in her room, looking over her old school coldographs. The doorbell resounded. She didn't want to get up from her chair to open, but something forced her to do it. She opened the door and...stupefied. It was he. Rolf Scamander. He stayed in front of her, and some guilty look were showing in his eyes.

Luna hesitated just a moment, and then threw herself on his neck. He hugged her awkwardly, running his hand through her hair. And the outward things stopped to exist for Luna. There were only him with his hands, his violin and their aromatic strawberry tee.

~~THE END~~


End file.
